Words
by Swaye
Summary: Sam und Jack, alleine auf einem einsamen, fremden Planeten...Zeit für eine Ausprache


Titel: Words  
Autor: Swaye  
E-mail: Swaye-Forever@gmx.net  
Rating: PG  
Spoiler: Divide and Conquer (wenig)  
Kategorie: [R] S/J  
Inhalt: Zwangsweise auf einem Planeten gefangen, sprechen sich Jack und Sam aus...  
Anmerkung: Feedback bitte !!! Ist meine erste FF, bitte nicht zu streng sein !!!!!  
  
  
"Das...also...das ist doch wirklich...Technik im Wert von...was weiß ich denn wie vielen Millionen Dollar. Wissenschaftler, massenhaft. Superhirne, die dafür bezahlt werden, dass sie einmal pro Jahr ihre grauen Zellen wirklich anstrengen...Und dann legt ein verdammter dämlicher Stromausfall das gesamte SGC lahm ! Ist das...überhaupt möglich ? Hä ?" Jack stand etwa 20 Meter vom Stargate entfernt und starrte auf eine Landschaft, die etwa den amerikanischen Nationalparks gleich kam. Er sah auf einen schmalen Wasserlauf, ungefähr 70 Meter unter ihm, der sich geschmeidig durch die Schlucht schlängelte.   
"Sieht wohl fast so aus, Sir." hörte er plötzlich eine ihm wohlbekannte Frauenstimme hinter sich.   
"Carter. Äh...nehmen sie das mit den Superhirnen nicht persönlich. Sie...äh...waren damit nicht gemeint." stotterte Jack, nachdem er sich schreckhaft zu Sam umgedreht hatte. Ja, Carter. Es konnte ja nur Carter sein.  
"Weiß ich doch." entgegnete Sam.   
Seit zwei Tagen saß SG1 schon hier fest. Nein, eigentlich waren es nur Carter und Jack, denen es nicht möglich war, diesen Planeten zu verlassen. Nachdem die Untersuchungen beendet waren und man die Heimreise antreten wollte, schafften es lediglich noch Teal´C und Daniel durch das Tor, bis es sich auf unerklärliche Weise schloss. Wie Jack später über Funk erfahren hatte, waren im SGC aufgrund eines unerwarteten Wetterumschwungs in Form eines tornadoähnlichen Gebildes, die komplette Stromversorgung zusammengebrochen. Und der Schaden konnte bisher noch nicht vollständig behoben werden, was wiederum bedeutete, dass Jack wohl noch ein paar Tage auf P3X 988 verbringen würde.  
Jack lief schon eine ganze Weile m Rande dieser Schlucht entlang. Ihm war furchtbar langweilig. Und er wusste nicht, wie er sich Sam gegenüber verhalten sollte. Es war noch nicht allzu lange her, da hatte er ihr zwangsweise seine Zuneigung gestehen müssen. Und jetzt befand er sich hier mit ihr ganz alleine auf einem verlassenen Planeten. So ein Zufall.  
Weil sie mir etwas bedeutet...Tssss...bla bla...wie romantisch Jack ! Wenn es schon auf diese Weise sein musste, warum hab ich mir nicht was einfallen lassen ? Oder wieso hab ich es nicht so gesagt, wie es ist. Wie zum Beispiel, dass ich sie liebe ?! Aber dazu warst du mal wieder zu feige, Jack O´Neill. Dabei wär es doch in dieser Situation sowieso egal gewesen, was ich gesagt hätte...Meine Güte...ich denke zu viel...mal was neues...  
Es gab nichts anderes, worüber Jack sich den Kopf zerbrach, seit er und Sam hier waren. Was, wenn sie ihn irgendwie darauf ansprechen würde ? Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er sichin solch einem Fall verhalten sollte.  
"Irgendwann laufen sie noch ein Loch in den Boden, Sir !" riss Sam ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
"Möglicherweise...Das hängt ganz davon ab, wie lange die Regierung braucht um einen...ich kann´s immer noch nicht fassen...Stromausfall zu beheben." erwiderte Jack. Die prärieähnliche Landschaft, die in der Abendsonne in den verschiedensten Rot- und Orangetönen schimmerte, täuschte sommerliche Temperaturen vor. In Wirklichkeit jedoch herrschten herbstliche Wetterverhältnisse und es war eigentlich ziemlich kalt.   
"Naja, wir sollten das alles vielleicht etwas...positiver sehen. Ob sie jetzt an ihrem See in Minnesota sitzen oder auf diesem Planeten hier - es ist doch praktisch wie...Urlaub." meinte Sam lächelnd. Jack sah sie verwirrt an und zog die rechte Augenbraue hoch. Hatte Sam das gerade wirklich gesagt ? Urlaub ? Auf irgend einem Planeten irgendwo im Universum ? Urlaub ? Gut, er hatte eigentlich alles, was nötig war um ein paar Tage zu entspannen: Ruhe, Langeweile, genug zu Essen...und Sam.   
Sie hat mal wieder wie immer Recht. Eigentlich stört es mich ja überhaupt nicht, dass ich hier mit ihr fest sitzte. Müsste ich dagegen auf unbegrenzte Zeit mein Leben mit Daniel verbringen, würde ich wahrscheinlich ausflippen und mich in diese Schlucht da stürzen. Aber nein, ich bin ja mit ihr hier.   
"Sie haben Recht - was auch sonst. Und...was machen wir jetzt ?"  
  
Die untergehende Sonne hatte die Landschaft inzwischen in ein Meer von Rot getaucht. Jack hatte vor dem Lager von SG1 ein Feuer gemacht, an welchem er und Sam es sich mit den übrigen Essensvorräten gemütlich gemacht hatten. Mittlerweile herrschte eine fast peinliche Stille zwischen dem Colonel und seinem Major.  
"Ich habe...früher mit Charly solche Ausflüge gemacht." begann Jack auf einmal. Sam, die bis eben ins Feuer gestarrt hatte, blickte jetzt zu ihrem CO auf und sah ihn ernst an.  
"Wir sind dann einfach irgendwohin gefahren, haben uns ein nettes Plätzchen gesucht und haben das Wochenende mit nichts als Fischen und rumhängen verbracht."  
"Ein typisches Vater/Sohn Wochenende, was ?" Jack lächelte.  
"Ja."  
"Sie kommen einfach nicht darüber hinweg, wie ?"   
"Man kommt nie drüber weg, Carter. Bevor ich zum SGC gekommen bin, da hab ich...ich war wirklich am Ende. Aber jetzt...wo ich eine neue Lebensaufgabe habe und...Freunde...und ich meinen Job wirklich mag...da geht es mir wirklich besser. Gutes Gefühl...gebraucht zu werden. Früher wollte ich vergessen, was passiert ist. Aber jetzt, da weiß ich, dass ich es niemals vergessen kann, weil ich Charly viel zu sehr liebe. Ich könnte ihn nie aus meinem Leben verbannen. Am Anfang tat es weh, zu akzeptieren. Aber jetzt, ja jetzt kann ich wieder an meinen Sohn denken und lachen. Weil ich nur diesen einen Tag aus meiner Erinnerung gelöscht habe." Das war so ziemlich das erste Mal, dass Sam Jack ernsthaft über sich und seine Vergangenheit reden hörte. Er konnte ja richtig tiefgründig sein. Sie sah ihn immer noch mit ernster Miene an.   
"Carter ? Hey, Carter ! Tut mir leid, wenn ich sie mit dieser Gefühlsduselei nerve, aber ich konnte es wirklich nicht länger ertragen, die Klappe zu halten. Und mir ist auf die Schnelle einfach kein dämlicher Witz eingefallen, den ich hätte zum Besten geben können." Sam musste lächeln. Da war er wieder, der alte Colonel. Der, der die blödesten Ausreden für jede erdenkliche Situation fand. Und was Sam noch seltsamer fand als die Witze des Colonels an sich, war, dass sie jedes mal darüber schmunzeln musste.  
"Sie nerven mich nicht, wirklich. Jetzt nicht. Des öfteren, ja. Aber jetzt gerade nicht..."  
"Wann ?"  
"Naja, also...es gab viele Momente, an denen ich sie verflucht habe...mit fällt nur gerade keiner ein."  
"Sie fluchen ?"  
"Hin und wieder."  
"Ist dafür in ihrem Gehirn neben all den Formeln und dem Wissenschaftlichen Dings...Zeugs überhaupt noch Platz ?"  
"Sieht fast so aus, was ?"  
"Sehen sie, und genau deswegen hätte ich sie ihr Gehirn opfern können, als..." Jack stockte. Jetzt hatte er doch tatsächlich ein Thema angeschnitten, dass für sie beide hochempfindlich war. Die Zatarcgeschichte.   
Nein, Jack ! Du Idiot ! Jetzt hast du es wieder mal geschafft. Du bringst sie in Verlegenheit.  
"Naja, was auch immer." versuchte er, schnellstmöglich wieder von diesem heiklen Thema abzulenken. Doch nun war sie wieder da, die eisige Stille. Einer dieser Momente, in denen sich keiner traute, etwas zu sagen.  
  
Fast hätte er damit angefangen. Hätte er doch nur. Ich wüsste zu gerne, ob er noch immer so für mich empfindet. Ja, hätte er nur. Dann bräuchte ich ihn nicht darauf anzusprechen. Sam, du bist so was von feige ! Wie ein 14jähriges Mädchen führst du dich auf. Dabei bist du erwachsen. Ja, wir sind doch beide erwachsenen Menschen. Soll ich jetzt was sagen ?   
  
Sie sagt nichts. Ich hab sie wirklich in Verlegenheit gebracht. Ist ihr sicher peinlich, dass ich sie liebe. Wär sie ja auch schön blöd, wenn sie meine Gefühle erwidern würde. Was kann ich ihr schon bieten ? Sie ist klug. Nein mehr noch, sie ist womöglich einer der schlauesten Menschen, die ich je kennen werde. Sie ist schön und könnte weiß Gott jeden haben. Da nimmt sie nicht den nächstbesten. Und schon gar nicht ihren Vorgesetzten.   
  
"Das werde ich ihnen nie vergessen, dass sie sich für mich...opfern wollten." brachte Sam schließlich die erlösenden Worte hervor, die das Schweigen zerbrachen. Jack sah sie verdattert an. Hatte Sam das wirklich gerade gesagt ?   
"Jeder Zeit wieder." gab er zurück. Er versuchte seine momentane Stimmung mit dem üblichen Sarkasmus zu überspielen.  
"Wieso..."  
"Das wissen sie, Carter."  
"Tue ich das ?"  
"Ja, erinnern sie sich. Zarczeug, Freya...Anise, wer auch immer...und diese verdammte Lügendetektormaschine..." Jacks Stimme klang ärgerlich. Musste sie ihm das antun. Sie wusste doch genau, weshalb, warum also musste sie ihn noch mal danach fragen. Wollte sie den Dolch in seiner Brust auch noch genüsslich herumdrehen ?  
"Sie haben mir das nie persönlich gesagt." entgegnete Sam.  
"Hä ?"   
"Sie haben an mir vorbei gestarrt, als ob mich das nichts anginge. Sie haben es der Maschine erzählt. Aber nicht mir."  
"Wa...was wollen sie denn von mir hören ? Dass ich jeden Morgen wenn ich aufwache und jede Nacht bevor ich einschlafe nur den einen Gedanken habe, nämlich sie ?! Und dass jedes Mal ein kalter Schauer meinen Körper durchfährt, wenn ich sie sehe ? Dass ich ohne sie nicht mehr leben kann ?" Jack wusste gar nicht, was er da von sich gab. Das war so ziemlich alles, was er nie hatte sagen können. Alle, was sich über die Jahre hinweg in seinem Herzen angesammelt hatte. Er stand auf und drehte ihr den Rücken zu. Er fuhr sich durch die Haare und rieb sich die Augen. Er konnte einfach nicht fassen, dass diese Worte gerade tatsächlich seinen Mund verlassen hatten.  
"Sir...ich..."  
"Ach ja, noch eins, Sam, es ist wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht, wenn du mich mit ansprichst. Jedes mal. Denn das will ich nicht sein. Das will ich nicht für dich sein. Weil ich dich liebe..." unterbrach er Sam die noch immer an ihrem Platz am Feuer saß und mit offenem Mund auf die Stelle starrte, an der vorhin Jack gesessen hatte. Sie war geschockt. Hatte er gerade die drei magischen Worte gesagt ? ICH - LIEBE - DICH ? Sam nickte bestätigend für sich selbst. Ein sanftes Lächeln machte sich auf ihren Lippen breit. Sie stand auf und ging geradewegs auf Jack zu. Der starrte nachdenklich und verärgert über sich selbst auf den Abgrund. Ganz leise konnte er das Rauschen des Flusses in den Tiefen der Schlucht hören. Plötzlich fühlte er Sams Hand auf seiner linken Schulter. Doch diesmal drehte er sich nicht um. Er konnte ihr nicht in die Augen sehen. Nicht nachdem er das gesagt hatte.   
"Da...fällt mir nichts mehr ein. Ich meine, was soll ich denn sagen...außer...dass ich dich liebe ?" sagte Sam während sie Jack ansah. Dieser starrte immer noch geradeaus. Erst nach ein paar Sekunden hatte er realisiert, was Sam gesagt hatte. Er zog beide Augenbrauen hoch und versuchte Worte dafür zu finden. Irgendetwas, womit er DAS kommentieren konnte.   
"Jetzt fangen die Halluzinationen an...Sie macht mich noch irgendwann wahnsinnig..." murmelte er vor sich hin.   
"Jack ?" Dieses Wort klang wunderbar, wenn sie es sagte. Und das hatte sie bisher viel zu selten getan.  
"Entschuldige, a...a...aber hast du gerade gesagt...da...dass du mich...???" stotterte er immer noch völlig benommen. Sam nickte. Ihre eisblauen Augen sahen sein vertrautes Gesicht an. Er hatte sich so nach diesem Moment gesehnt. Er hatte sich nach Sam gesehnt. Und jetzt war er hier mit ihr allein. An einem der wohl romantischsten Orte der Welt...irgendeines Planeten. Niemand konnte ihm jetzt noch reinreden. Niemand würde reinplatzen und ihn an die Airforceregeln erinnern. Regeln gab es hier nicht. Das hier war nicht die Erde, nicht die Airforce. Das alles war ganz weit weg. Millionen von Lichtjahren weit weg. Nur sie beide waren jetzt hier. Sam und Jack. Nicht Major Carter und Colonel O´Neill. Er war nicht länger ihr Commanding Officer, sie nicht länger sein 2nd in Command. Das alles ging sie jetzt nichts an. Nicht in diesem Moment. Langsam näherte er sich ihr, bis sich schließlich ihre Lippen berührten. Ein unschuldiger, zarter Kuss, der von Sekunde zu Sekunde leidenschaftlicher und intensiver wurde. Ein Kuss, den niemand stören würde. Den niemand beobachtete mit Ausnahme des Mondes, der auf sie herab schien. 


End file.
